fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
'Summary' Damian is a character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, having been summoned by Omni and given the powers of various fictional characters. Having basically ran off to what would eventually become known as "Earth 2" almost immediately after gaining his powers, Damian never really did a whole lot, although he was aware of how royally screwed that the main Earth was. At some point, despite lacking the need for sleep, he ended up falling asleep for several days, waking up after the events regarding Whyr's evil clone took place. Generally, Damian is a reserved individual, although he can act oddly at times, likely due to the influence of the frankly obscene amounts of Phazon contained within him. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 3-C, possibly Higher. Possibly Varies with Ultimate One Name: Damian Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field, Phazon-mutated Human/Chozo/Metroid Hybrid, Guardian, Titan, True Ancestor, Demon Man/Wizard Digimon, Mega level Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Regeneration (Works by reversing time; At least Low-Godly), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Self-Information Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Flight, Telekinesis, Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration and Immortality Negation, Information Analysis, Instinctive Reaction, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Teleportation, Possession, Power Mimicry, Invulnerability, Matter Manipulation, Phazon Manipulation (As well as all of it's abilities, such as Radiation Manipulation, Transformation (Which grants Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Phazon Projection, and Regeneration Varies), Disease Manipulation, Corruption (All types; Causes Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation), Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Creation, Intangibility, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Power Modification, Power Nullification), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Invisibility, Summoning, Intangibility (Spatial, Immaterial, Elemental), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Data Manipulation, Transmutation, Homing Attack, Fusionism, Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction, Resurrection, Explosion Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification, Empowerment, Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Hacking, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Magic, Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Telepathy, Body Control, Durability, Sealing, Animal Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Can manipulate the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds |-|Resistances=Empathic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Possession, Perception Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Life Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, Fear Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Precognition, Magic, Power Nullification, Sealing, Death Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Absorption, Information Analysis, Other Vex abilities, All of Phazon's abilities Attack Potency: At least Galaxy Level, possibly Higher (Has the strength of Digimon Adventure Piedmon, and the sheer amount of Phazon that Metroid Corruption Dark Samus absorbed should be well above this level). Possibly Varies with Ultimate One (Due to being part of the Counter Force, he recieves power and support from the planet to always be slightly stronger than his opponent, although Damian is already well above any of it's showings). Can ignore conventional durability in various ways (All of his attacks naturally affect the soul and mind, as well as carrying several other abilities on top of this due to Phazon) Speed: At least Infinite (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), possible Higher (Saint-14 moved through the Infinite Forest, a location composed of infinite Vex made timelines and was said to have cut a rift through time with his light). Possibly Varies with Ultimate One (Due to being part of the Counter Force, he recieves power and support from the planet to always be slightly faster than his opponent, although at these speeds it's likely that this either won't work or be irrelevant) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: At least Galactic, possibly Higher. Varies with Ultimate One Durability: At least Galaxy Level, possible Higher. Possibly Varies with Ultimate One (Due to being part of the Counter Force, he recieves power and support from the planet to always be slightly more durable than his opponent, although Damian is already well above any of it's showings) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal, likely Multiversal+ with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Perfect Paradox, Helm of Saint-14, Ghost, four swords named "Heart", "Spade", "Diamond", and "Club", several Leviathans and Divine Radiance: Murakumo *'Can Create/Summon:' Should be able to summon a variety of weapons including a variety of infantry rifles, hand cannons, shotguns, fusion rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and machine guns Intelligence: Genius (Possesses a very high degree of overall intelligence and battle prowess, as well as extreme experience in combat) Weaknesses: If his Ghost destroyed, his next death will be final, Vaccine Digimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses all of the physical statistics, powers and general intelligence of Nu-13 (First Key), Dark Samus (Final Key), Saint-14, Archetype: Earth and Piedmon (Digimon Adventure) 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Mastema (Starcross) Mastema's Profile (Super Mastema was used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse